Free Spirits
by MysticFangs
Summary: Nyx Crule is a soldier who has special powers, she same as the rest of the soldiers she knows. Nyx fights in a war in the Pokemon world. All she has cared about is finding a way to win. What happens when she gets sent to a different Pokemon world where there aren't any wars, and everything is relatively peaceful?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! This story is gonna take place in...well, you'll find out soon enough. I obviously don't own Pokemon and all that. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sephira!" I screamed. The person I had known the best in my squad was just stabbed from behind with a sword. Sephira fell, and the soldier behind her looked at me. I took out my own sword, charged with darkness, and stabbed the enemy soldier, quickly ending his life.

I knelt down beside Sephira and put my hands over her. "I can heal you!" I said, "You're not the only one with powers."

"I know that pretty much all of us have them," said Sephira, "But save your strength for the rest, Nyx. I can heal myself."

Water surrounded Sephira's wound, but I knew it wasn't going to heal her. She was far too weak. I saw the light in her eyes fade, and I knew she was dead. "N-no..." I said sadly, "S-she can't be..."

No tears came. I didn't feel anything. There was just nothing. A light of both the typing dark and psychic came from my sword. My left eye turned black, and my right eye turned dark pink. I started attacking all of the enemy soldiers around me This included Pokemon. My sword did well against the fighting types, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Lucario; and the psychic types, Gardevoir, Alakazam, and Reuniclus.

I sensed a Pokemon behind me, but only realized it was a Metagross when I was attacked from behind. I felt the move Metal Claw hit me, and then I felt myself falling to the ground. I couldn't feel anything, and my vision was blurring. Everything went black after that.

* * *

I woke up on the ground, with a Pokemon looking at me. It was a Cyndaquil. I slowly sat up and noticed that a Pumpkaboo was in the shadows. "Why are you two here?" I muttered.

 _"I ran away from the lab,_ _"_ said the Cyndaquil, _"And I found Zena here a little later."_

 _"It's more like Necia saved my life,"_ said Zena the Pumpkaboo. I raised an eyebrow and then looked at the Cyndaquil. "How did you save Zena's life?" I asked. Both of the Pokemon looked shocked.

 _"You can understand us?!"_ they both yelled in surprise. I shrugged in response. The two Pokemon looked at each other.

 _"This is awesome!"_ said Necia. _"I know!"_ said Zena. Then Zena looked up in thought. _"But she's the first human we've seen with that type of clothing."_

I looked down at my clothes. I had my armor that had the marks in the back from where the Metagross attacked me. I was still wearing cargo pants, and my dark grey long sleeved shirt that had rips all over it. I also had some combat boots with dirt all over them. My dark brown hair with a few streaks of bleach blond hair near my bangs was in a ponytail. All my wounds looked like they had disappeared, but I was still covered in dirt.

 _"Oh! I know!"_ said Zena, _"Necia, we should take her to the lab!"_ Necia looked shocked. _"I told you, I am never going back there!"_

I looked at the Cyndaquil and Pumpkaboo in surprise. _What is the lab?_ I thought, _Maybe I actually should scout it out._ I looked at Necia, getting her and Zena's attention. "Where is the lab?" I asked, "I need to know where I am."

 _"You're in the area close to New Bark Town,"_ said Necia. _"We can lead you there!"_ said Zena happily. I nodded.

The two Pokemon led me to the town. There were only a few houses, and they were obviously so different from the tents I was used to. Zena and Necia led me to a building that looked more high-tech than the others. _"This is the lab,"_ said Necia, _"Professor Elm should be in there."_

I nodded and walked in after the Pokemon, ignoring all the stares I was getting. When we walked into the lab, all the scientists looked at me funny. They all immediately stopped when I looked at them. There was one man in the back of the lab. _"That's Professor Elm,"_ said Necia. Professor Elm turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"What happened to you?" asked the Professor. "It's none of your business," I answered, "Now tell me, where is this place?" The Pokemon Professor looked at me in even more shock. "We're in New Bark Town in the Johto region," he answered.

"The Johto region," I muttered. "Well then," said Professor Elm, "Could you tell me your name?"

The professor went to a computer. "Are you going to put my name in the computer?" I asked. "I need to know who you are," answered Professor Elm, "So what's your name?"

"Nyx Crule."

Professor Elm typed that into his computer, and nothing showed up. He looked at me in confusion. "Are you sure that's your real name?" he asked me. I nodded. Professor Elm just looked more confused. "Then why aren't you in here? Are you from a different region?"

 _"Let's just get going already!"_ said Necia, _"I don't like being here!"_ Zena smirked. _"Let's keep the drama queen happy and leave, okay Nyx?"_

I nodded and turned around, but not before looking at the Pokemon Professor. "I was never here, you got that?" Professor Elm nodded, and I kept walking out of the lab.

"Nyx wait!"

I turned around. Professor Elm gave me a bag, some money, and a few red and white spheres. "Just, at least sign up to become a Pokemon Trainer," he said. "What?" I asked.

"A-a Pokemon Trainer. You can catch and train Pokemon, as well as participate in the Johto League. It's a good idea to do so."

I sighed, and then nodded. Professor Elm smiled, and then went to his computer. A few minutes later, he gave me a Trainer Card, as well as a PokeDex and something called a HoloCaster, which was developed in Kalos. The professor pointed to the red and white spheres. "Use these Pokeballs to catch Pokemon. Now I'm assuming that the Cyndaquil and Pumpkaboo are not yours?" I nodded in response. I grabbed two of the Pokeballs and held them in front of Necia and Zena.

"I won't force you to," I said. Necia sighed and pressed the button on the Pokeball. A red beam shot out of it and sucked her into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook three times, and then clicked. Zena did the same thing that Necia did. Once they were both in their Pokeballs, I let them out. I tied the bag the professor gave me around my waist, so that the actual bag part would be behind me.

 _"Can we leave now?"_ asked Necia. Zena and I nodded. _"Thank Arceus,"_ said Necia, _"Let's go!"_

I left the lab with the two Pokemon. "Try to stop by when you can!" said Professor Elm. I glared at him. "I told you to forget I even came here." Professor Elm looked at me in fear, and then nodded quickly.

* * *

Zena, Necia, and I continued on to the trail that led to the next city. When we got there, I saw that the city was called Cherrygrove City. As I was walking, a kid bumped into me. He had blue hair and brown eyes. "Sorry!" he said. He then kept running.

 _"Hey Nyx?"_

"Yeah Zena?"

 _"Why are you scowling?"_

I looked at her. "I'm not." Both of my Pokemon sweatdropped. _"So are you saying that this is what your expression is all the time?"_ I shook my head.

 _"Then, why don't you smile?"_ asked Necia. "I don't smile," I said. Necia jumped on me and tried to make me smile. After a while, she just gave up. _"Forget it,"_ said Necia, _"I give up."_

"Let's just keep going," I said. We walked by a store with a blue roof, and another building with an orange roof. We went past the city and to another route. It was getting darker, and it wouldn't be a good idea to keep walking. I stopped, and my Cyndaquil and Pumpkaboo looked at me. "We should stop for now," I said, "It's getting too dark."

Necia and Zena nodded. I grabbed some nearby branches and twigs and put them in a pile. My eyes turned red, and I lit the pile on fire. Necia looked at me in surprise, as well as Zena. _"I was gonna light the fire for you,"_ said Necia, _"But I see you can do that all on your own."_

My stomach growled, and I looked around. _"What are you looking for?"_ asked Zena. "Food," I answered. I heard a few twigs snap, and turned to the right. There was a Sentret looking around, trying to stay out of sight. I snuck up on it, and a steel sword appeared in my hand. I looked at it in surprise. _That's new,_ I thought. I kept sneaking up on the Sentret, and killed it with the sword. I dragged the dead Sentret back to the fire. The steel sword turned into some knives.

 _"Hey Nyx,"_ said Zena, _"Your eyes are grey now!"_

 _A new power?_ I thought, _Maybe._

I shrugged and continued to cut the Sentret. My left eye turned red, while my right eye remained grey. I burned the pieces of meat that I was done cutting. Soon, it was all ready to eat. My Pokemon took a bite out of it before me. They didn't say anything and just kept eating. I ate the piece I cut out for myself, and we finished the rest of it. Necia yawned, and I looked at the Cyndaquil. Zena yawned too, and I looked at my Pumpkaboo.

"Go to sleep," I said, "You're both tired."

Necia curled up next to the fire, and Zena fell asleep next to her. I watched them sleeping and looked around. I was tense and ready for anything to attack. I looked up at the stars.

 _Are the stars the same back with all the others?_ I thought, _What even happened to me? Did I die? But if I died, I wouldn't even be here. Right?_

 _"What are you thinking about?"_ asked a sleepy Necia. "Home," I said. _"What's it like?"_ asked Necia. I looked down, not looking at the Cyndaquil. "War," I said. _"What's that?"_ asked Necia.

"You should be glad you don't know," I said, "Go back to sleep." Necia slowly nodded and went back to sleep. I closed my eyes a little while after Necia went to sleep again.

* * *

 _I was back on the battlefield. We had taken a lot of the enemy soldiers prisoners, but a lot of the soldiers on my side had died. It didn't matter to me. It's not like I was close to any of them. I stabbed the last enemy, and they retreated._

 _"We won!" yelled someone. It sounded like a guy. Everyone started cheering, and then we went back to the camp to celebrate. I was drinking some water, when someone hooked their arm around my neck. I looked up, and saw that it was Sephira. Her sapphire blue eyes looked at me._

 _"Come on Nyx!" she said, "You have to enjoy yourself! We finally won!"_

 _"We won a battle," I said, "But the war's not over. Not even close."_

 _Sephira used her power to splash me in the face with water. I just looked at her. "You have to show more emotion!" she said, "I'm sick of the same old expression from you!"_

 _I sighed, and tried to smile. Sephira just looked at me. "Ok, don't do that again," she said causing me to chuckle. Sephira gasped, jumped back and just pointed at me. Everyone stopped to look at her. "What's wrong Sephira?" asked the captain. He had green eyes, and light brown hair. Almost all the girls had a crush on him. Almost. Both Sephira and I just regarded him as a friend._

 _"N-N-N-Nyx just..."_

 _"Nyx did what?" asked the captain looking at me questionably._

 _"Nyx just chuckled Captain Mace!" said Sephira. Everyone gasped and looked at me with wide eyes._

 _"WHAAAAT?"_

 _I was patted on the back by Mace. "I can't believe it..." he said acting like he was crying tears of joy, "Our little Nyx is all grown up." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose from all of their reactions. "Calm down," I said, "You're all giving me a headache."_

 _"Y-Yes Co-Captain Nyx!"_

 _I drank some more of my water, while everyone else went back to partying. After a while, Sephira sat down next to me. She was clearly drunk. She would say a lot of stuff, but it was incoherent and slurred. I sighed and muttered, "Honestly. Doesn't she know we could be attacked at any moment?"_

 _I heard someone laugh behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Captain Mace. "Let her have her fun Co-Captain," he said, "It's not everyday that this can happen."_

 _He smiled, and I noticed that he was deep in thought. I got up and grabbed Sephira. "What are you going to do?" asked Mace._

 _"Take her back to her tent," I said. While Mace and I were talking, Sephira had passed out. Mace chuckled. "Good idea," he said, "See you later, my Co-Captain."_

 _"Yeah. Captain."_

 _Once I had taken Sephira back to her tent, I decided to go to sleep._

 _I was woken up by the sound of explosions. I immediately got up and grabbed my sword. I got out of the tent, and saw that we were being attacked again. Right when I got to the battlefield, I saw Mace get stabbed with a sword. The rest seemed to happen in slow-motion. I saw blood quickly spread from Mace's wound, and I watched him fall to the ground. I ran up to him. His eyes slowly closed, and I would never see his forest green eyes again._

* * *

I was being shaken awake by my Pokemon. I opened my eyes, and Necia and Zena sighed in relief. "Why...?"

 _"You looked like you were having a nightmare,"_ said Zena with a worried expression. "A nightmare..." I muttered. Necia looked like she was thinking. "What is it Necia?" I asked.

 _"Were you having a dream about where you're from?"_ she asked. "Not a dream," I said, "A memory."

 _"Where are you from?"_ asked Zena, _"What's it like?"_

"There's war," I said, "Fighting is all people know how to do." Zena looked down, she probably didn't know what to say.

 _"Let's just keep going to Violet City,"_ said Necia, _"The first gym battle is there."_ I put out the fire, and walked with the two Pokemon to the next city.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the first chapter! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of this story! I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy!**

* * *

I got to Violet City with my two Pokemon. I ignored the stares all of the people were giving me. I heard them saying stuff about me as we walked by.

"Just look at her."

"It looks like she was in the Pokemon battle, not her Pokemon."

"What's with her eyes?"

I glanced down. My eyes are a unique color. Well, it's more like they're not a specific color. My eyes are like a rainbow, they're a bunch of different colors. I was trying to figure out why before I had to fight in the war. My eyes might be the reason why I can use different powers while other people I've known can only use one. I kept walking, ignoring everything else.

I was about to walk into a store, when a kid bumped into me. I was knocked to the ground. I looked up, and saw that it was the same kid from before. "I'm sorry!" he said quickly. He then looked at me. "Hey! You're the same girl from before!"

I didn't say anything. "I'm really sorry," said the boy, "I'm Draco." A Pokemon came out of its pokeball. It was a Deino. "And this is Shadow, my partner."

 _"Nice to meet you!"_ said the Deino. I got up and brushed myself off. Zena floated around my head, and Necia sat on my shoulder. "What's with your clothes?" asked Draco, "I've never seen anyone dressed like that before."

I stayed quiet. Draco sighed. "Well, at least tell me your name!"

"Nyx."

"It's nice to meet you Nyx!" said Draco, "Are you from here?"

"Yeah," I said, "You?"

"I came from Unova," said Draco, "And I'm gonna be the best dragon trainer there is!"

"I see."

"So, why are your eyes that color?" asked Draco. I answered by shrugging. I walked into the store, and Draco followed me.

"Hello," said the girl at the register, "How may I help you?"

 _"We need to get Nyx some new clothes,"_ said Necia. I glanced at her, and she tensed up on my shoulder. The girl looked me up and down. "Oh my! I'll go and get some clothes. Wait here!"

She came back later with a lot of different shirts and pants, similar to the colors I was wearing. "Don't worry about paying," said the girl, "It's on me."

I went into the fitting room to change, and I had Necia and Zena go to their pokeballs so I wouldn't worry about them. I found a grey shirt that had sleeves that ended around my elbow. I found some black cargo pants that had pockets on the side and back. I also was wearing some black fingerless gloves. I didn't put my armor back on, since it was damaged. I put my bag back on and walked out. Pretty much the only thing I kept were my combat boots.

I then went to the bathroom quickly so I could wash my face and clean up. I left the bathroom and walked up to the cashier.

The girl from the register looked happy. "You look awesome!" I handed her my old clothes with some hesitation. "I'll go throw these away," she said.

 _"I don't know why, but you still look the same,"_ said Zena. I looked at the Pumpkaboo. _"It's the expression on her face,"_ said Necia, _"And the style of the clothes is the same."_

"Hey!" I muttered.

"What was that?" asked the cashier, "Did you say something?" I shook my head. I walked out the door, and the girl stopped me by saying, "Hey! Wait!" I turned to look at her. "Where did you get contacts like that?" she asked.

"Contacts?" She nodded. "Yeah," she said, "There's no way your eyes really look like that, so where do you get your contacts?" I turned around. "They're not contacts," I said. I walked out right after that.

"Hey! Nyx!" yelled Draco. I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked. Draco pouted. "No need to talk like you're annoyed."

I started walking away again. "Don't walk out on me like that!" yelled Draco as he ran after me. I walked to the gym, and Draco still followed me. "So you're gonna challenge the gym?" asked Draco. I didn't answer. "Stop ignoring me!" yelled Draco.

I walked in and the gym leader was there. I read on the sign in front of the gym that his name was Falkner. He turned to look at me. "Are you here for a battle?" he asked. I nodded. "Sorry," said Falkner, "But you need to go to the Sprout Tower first. It's to prove that you can really battle me. I don't take on just anyone you know."

I nodded and left the gym. Draco still followed me. I walked into the Sprout Tower, and Draco followed me in there as well. I turned around to face Draco. "Stop following me."

"But you're so interesting!" said Draco, "I mean, the way you were dressed, and how you act is so interesting! No doubt you're strong too! You look like it!" I sighed and turned around so I could keep walking toward the top of Sprout Tower.

"Stop right there!" said an older man, "To prove that you can go on to the second floor, you must battle me and my Bellsprout!" I took out Necia's pokeball. The Cyndaquil came out, ready to battle. "Necia, use Ember," I said. Necia quickly followed my instructions and used Ember on the Bellsprout. "Dodge it Bellsprout!" yelled the old man. "Too slow," I muttered. Necia's attack came faster than Bellsprout could dodge it.

 _"Super effective!"_ yelled Zena. I looked down at her. "When did you..."

 _"Just now. I wanted to watch the battle! Oh, and Nyx, please don't be one of those trainers who keeps their Pokemon in their pokeballs all the time!"_

"Let's do this later," I said, "Please."

 _"Fine,"_ said Zena, _"Grumpy-pants."_

"What did you call me?!"

 _"Focus on your battle."_

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!"

"Dodge it with Smokescreen!" Smoke filled the entire area. "Use Vine Whip again!" yelled the old man. "Dodge it and use Ember!" Bellsprout's attack missed, and Necia landed her attack. It knocked out the Bellsprout, making me the winner.

* * *

The old man sighed. "Bellsprout, return." A red beam shot out from the pokeball, and Bellsprout was sucked into it. The old man gave me 100 Poke. "This is your reward for winning," he said.

 _So I get money when I beat other Trainers in a Pokemon Battle?_ I thought, _Cool._ I took the money from the old man, and was able to advance to the next floor.

I did the same thing on the second floor, and advanced to the third and final floor of Sprout Tower. Three of the sages were waiting for me there. I battled the first one and his Bellsprout, and the second one with his two Bellsprouts. Finally, I got to the last sage, and by the looks of it, the oldest one.

Necia had taken minimal damage. She was able to dodge a lot of the attacks easily because of her Smokescreen. "Are you ready to battle me?" asked the sage. I nodded. The sage took out his Bellsprout.

"Necia. Ember." The fire flew at Bellsprout and successfully hit it. "Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!" The two vines flew toward Necia. "Dodge it!" I said. Necia wasn't fast enough. The vines wrapped around her. "Burn the vines away with Ember!" Necia used her fire, but the Bellsprout kept its hold on her. "Slam it down!" yelled the sage. Necia was slammed into the ground by Bellsprout's Vine Whip. "Necia get up!" I said. The Cyndaquil slowly got up, and the fire on her back was burning brighter than before. "Use Ember again!" I yelled. The fire flew towards the Bellsprout and hit it successfully. "Now use Smokescreen!" I said. Smoke filled the area again. "Bellsprout, use Leech Seed!" The attack missed, and I smirked. "Now use Tackle!" Necia hit the Bellsprout, and that was enough to make it faint.

"Now for my next Pokemon," said the sage, "Go! Hoothoot!" The owl-looking Pokemon came out of its pokeball, and looked like it was ready to defeat Necia. "Hoothoot, use Peck!" yelled the sage.

"Dodge it Necia!" My Cyndaquil barely dodged Hoothoot's attack. "It's fast," I muttered, "Necia, use Smokescreen!" Smoke filled the area, yet again. "Hoothoot! Hypnosis!"

"Dodge it!"

Necia was able to dodge the attack so she wouldn't fall asleep. "Now use Ember!" I said. Necia looked back to me and nodded. The fire went toward the Hoothoot. The attack was successful. Hoothoot was hit with the fire and got a burn as a result. _"Yes! Good job Necia!"_ yelled Zena. The Pumpkaboo did a backflip in midair as she floated around me. The Hoothoot was slower now that it was burned. "Good job," I said, "Now keep using Ember!" Necia's Ember looked like it was more powered up. It hit the Hoothoot and knocked it out.

The elder sage smiled. "Good job. You have beaten me." He gave me more money, as well as a disc. "This is the TM for the move Flash," said the sage. I looked at him in confusion. "TM stands for Technical Machine," explained the sage, "It will teach your Pokemon a new move if you show it to them." I nodded. "You have been through a lot child," said the elder sage, "Haven't you." I just blinked.

The elder sage smiled. "I see it in your eyes. If you want, we can stay in touch. Having someone to talk to can always help." I shook my head. "No thanks; I don't know what you're talking about."

I left Sprout Tower with Necia and Zena, while Draco and Shadow followed closely behind. I walked to a building, I think it was called the Pokemon Center. A woman with pink hair was at the desk.

"Hi! Welcome to the Pokemon Center! We can heal your Pokemon here." Zena floated down to the counter, and Necia jumped off my shoulder. "I'll be back very soon," said the woman happily. I turned around, and Draco was right there. "I guess Nurse Joy is the same no matter where you are," he said.

 _So that's Nurse Joy,_ I thought, _At least I know her name now._

I walked over to a chair and sat down. As expected, Draco followed me. Once we were sitting down, Draco turned to me. "When are you going to challenge the gym?" he asked, "It's getting pretty late." I looked out the window, and saw that the sun was setting. _Did I really spend that much time at Sprout Tower?_

Nurse Joy came to where I was. "Excuse me miss? Your Cyndaquil and Pumpkaboo are all ready to go now. Would you like a room to stay the night in? The first three nights are free, but then you have to pay." I nodded.

"Great!" said Nurse Joy, "Will you be staying in the same room as your little brother?" Before I could say anything, Draco said, "Yup! We'll be in the same room!" I glared at Draco, and then noticed that my two Pokemon were trying not to laugh. "Now you two shut up," I said. _"Hey!"_ said Necia. _"That's not nice!"_ said Zena.

"Tch."

Nurse Joy and Draco just looked between us. "I'll just show you two to your room." Draco smiled and quickly followed Nurse Joy with Shadow, while I slowly followed behind. Nurse Joy stopped at the end of the hallway. "And this is your room," she said, handing me the room key, "Just give the key back to me when you're going to leave."

I nodded, and walked in with Draco. There were two beds in the room, and Draco immediately ran in to claim his. "This one's mine!" he said, laying on the bed on the left side of the room. I walked over to the bed on the right side of the room and sat down on it. "Hey," said Draco, "We should go get something to eat. I'm starving." I laid down on the bed.

"Not my problem," I said.

"Don't you want to come with me?" asked Draco. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Okay," said Draco. Once I heard the door close, I waited for a few moments. When I was sure he was gone, I sat up on the bed. Necia and Zena started playing with each other. I smiled as I watched them. _"You're smiling!"_ exclaimed Zena.

"Can't everyone?" I said. _"Yeah,"_ said Zena, _"But you just...don't."_ I looked down at my hands. "It's actually the first time I've smiled in a long time."

My eyes turned grey as a steel dagger appeared in my right hand. I twirled it around in my hand. _"How can your eyes change color like that?_ _"_ asked Necia. I shrugged in response. "I only found out how to do it when I came here," I said.

 _"Then what could you do before?"_ asked Zena. "Fire, dark, and psychic," I answered. My eyes went back to their weird normal and the dagger disappeared. I laid back down and just starred at the roof. The smile disappeared from my face and was replaced with a frown. _I need to get back,_ I thought, _I need to get back there. Back to where my squad is waiting._

* * *

 **And that's the end of the second chapter! I hope you** **enjoyed it, see you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back my awesome readers! I don't own Pokemon and all that jazz...Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Draco shook me awake in the morning. "Get up!" he said, "You have to challenge the gym today!" I growled.

"It sounds like you are going to challenge the gym, not me," I grumbled. I slowly got out of bed, and got ready. I pet Zena's head, as well as Necia's. I slowly walked out of the room, while Draco was basically jumping off the walls. "We should go have breakfast first," said Draco, "I mean, you should be hungry since you didn't eat anything last night." I shook my head, and Draco looked really surprised.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed. Draco grabbed my arm and tried to start pulling me to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria. "You have to eat something!" he said, failing at his attempt to drag me. I sighed. "If I go with you, will you shut up about it?" I asked. Draco nodded. I gave in and followed him and Shadow to the cafeteria. Draco ate a huge plate of food, while I got a regular sized plate of eggs and pancakes. I got my Pokemon some Pokemon food, and Draco got some Pokemon food for his Deino. Even though Draco had more food, he finished eating before me. I finished eating a few minutes after him, and Draco was basically jumping up and down the entire time I was eating.

"Will you calm down?" I asked with an annoyed tone in my voice. Draco immediately stopped and looked down. "Sorry." I put my plates away, and Draco did the same. Zena floated up to me and sat on my head, while Necia climbed up me and sat on my right shoulder. I walked to the gym with Draco. Falkner was there waiting. When he saw me, he smiled.

"I heard you beat all the sages in Sprout Tower," he said, "Are you ready to battle me?" I nodded. Falkner smirked. "Then follow me," he said. He led me to an arena. Draco sat off in the stands, and he had made Shadow return to its pokeball. A referee walked to the middle of the arena on the side. "This will be a two on two battle between Leader Falkner and Challenger Nyx. Only the challenger will be able to switch Pokemon."

"People say you can clip Flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!" he said. I guess this is something like his catchphrase when he is going to battle a challenger.

"Come on out Pidgey!" said Falkner. The bird flew around the arena. I looked down at Necia. "You're first," I said. She nodded and ran out to the arena. "Ladies first," said the gym leader. "Ember," I said. Fire came from Necia and it hit Pidgey. "Pidgey, use tackle!" yelled Falkner. Pidgey flew toward Necia and hit her. She rolled back, but then regained her balance. "Smokescreen," I said. Necia obeyed and the entire arena was filled with smoke. "Use Tackle again!" Due to the smoke, Pidgey's attack missed. "Ember again," I said. The fire flew toward Pidgey and it was another successful attack. "Get rid of the smoke by flapping your wings!" yelled Falkner. Pidgey did as it was commanded, and the smoke was cleared from the arena. "Now use Tackle!" yelled Falkner.

"Get out of the way," I said. Necia was too slow, and she was hit with the Tackle. I thought about the other move Necia knew. I think she told me it was something called an _Egg Move_. "Flame Burst," I said. Fire flew toward the Pidgey and once it made contact, it kind of exploded a little bit. It made Pidgey faint.

"Pidgey is unable to battle. Necia is the winner."

"Come on out Pidgeotto!" said Falkner. "Flame Burst," I said. The fire went toward Pidgeotto, and the move hit, getting rid of about half its health. "Pidgeotto, use Roost!" said Falkner. Pidgeotto was able to heal all the health Necia had gotten rid of. I wanted to have Necia use Smokescreen, but the Pidgeotto was going to just get rid of it by being a flying type. "Flame Burst again," I said. Necia looked back to me, nodded, and performed the move. It got rid of a little more health.

 _"Yes!"_ said Zena, _"Necia got a critical hit!"_

Falkner looked like he wasn't fazed. "Pidgeotto, use Gust!" The wind got really strong around Necia, and she got thrown into the air. "Use Tackle as it's falling down!" Pidgeotto flew up and starting flying up toward where Necia was falling. I wanted to tell Necia to do something, but I didn't know what. "Try to regain your balance in the air!" I said. Necia looked at me like I was crazy, but she did it anyway. She somehow was able to dodge Pidgeotto's Tackle. Necia landed on the ground without getting hurt. "Flame Burst," I commanded. The fire went towards Pidgeotto, and hit it. After the dust cleared, Pidgeotto had fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. Necia is the winner. The battle is now over, and the challenger has won."

Zena jumped up and did a backflip, and Necia ran back to me. "Good job," I told her. Draco ran down to where I was. "That was awesome Nyx!" he said. Falkner smirked and handed me the Zephyr Badge. "This proves that you've beaten me," said Falkner, "Good luck on the rest of your journey." I nodded in response. Falkner looked at me in confusion. "She doesn't talk much," said Draco. Falkner shrugged. "Alright then."

I walked out of the gym with Draco behind me. "So what are we going to do now?" asked Draco. "Go to the Pokemon Center," I said, carrying Necia in my arms. "You did a great job," I whispered to her. _"Thanks,"_ she said. We finally got to the Pokemon Center. I walked up to the counter and saw Nurse Joy. "How'd it go?" asked Nurse Joy, "Did you win your gym battle?" I nodded and showed her the badge. "Congratulations!" she said smiling. "Thanks," I said.

"I'll heal your Cyndaquil for you," said Nurse Joy. I handed Necia to Nurse Joy, then I went to sit down on a chair. Draco sat down next to me. He started talking about how awesome my battle with Falkner was. I barely payed attention to him. Soon, Nurse Joy came by with Necia all healed up. _"I feel awesome!"_ said Necia. _"You were awesome in that battle!"_ said Zena. Necia smiled, and then jumped on my right shoulder.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Draco. I shrugged. "We should go explore around the town!" he said. I sighed and then said, "Sure."

Draco ran out of the Pokemon Center, while I calmly walked out. Zena floated next to me and Necia stayed on my shoulder. Draco was running around exploring everything there was, while I looked around the city. I couldn't get over how peaceful it was here. I sat down on a bench and watched Draco. My eyes turned grey, and a steel dagger appeared in my hands. I heard Draco coming near me, and I made the dagger disappeared.

"What was that in you hand?" asked Draco. "Nothing," I answered. Draco started tugging on my sleeve. "You're lying!" he whined, "Tell me what it was!" I got up. "I didn't have anything, and that's that," I said angrily. Draco looked at me in fear. "I-I'm sorry!" he said quickly. Draco's stomach growled. I sighed, and walked over to a restaurant so we could eat. Draco, as I was expecting, followed me.

At the restaurant, I got a Miltank burger, and Draco got one as well. My Pokemon ate some Pokemon food, even though Necia wanted to eat some Magikarp. "You can eat some later," I told her quietly. She nodded, and ate her food without complaining. I quickly ate my burger, and I finished eating before Draco. "Let's explore the town a bit more after we eat," said Draco. "Alright," I said. After Draco was done eating, we got up and left the restaurant.

Draco kept running around, and I followed him, watching the sun set. It slowly got darker, and the stars were slowly appearing in the sky. I kept watching Draco run around and play with Shadow. "Hey," I said. Draco looked at me. "What?" he asked. I looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark, we need to go back to the Pokemon Center." Draco nodded, and followed me to go to the Pokemon Center.

We went to the room, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and saw that Draco was sleeping with Shadow the Deino. My Pokemon were snuggled up on either side of me. I slowly got up and quietly woke Necia and Zena up. I put my back back on, and left the keys to the room on the bed. I silently opened and closed the door to the room and walked out.

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ asked Necia. "I never wanted him to follow me," I said, "It's for the best."

 _"Are you sure?"_ asked Zena. I nodded. Nurse Joy saw me and said, "Leaving so soon? It's early in the morning you know. Aren't you hungry?"

"I was actually going to ask you where I could get some food," I said, since I had forgotten where it was. Nurse Joy smiled. "Of course," she said happily, "I'll show you there."

In the cafeteria, I quickly ate some pancakes and drank some orange juice. I needed to get out of there before Draco woke up. Once I was done with my breakfast, I went to find Nurse Joy. Once I found her, I asked her where the next town was.

"The next town is Azalea Town," said Nurse Joy, "The second gym is there too. Bugsy is the gym leader there, and as his name suggests, he uses bug type Pokemon." I nodded. "Thanks. And please don't tell the kid I was with where I'm headed." Nurse Joy nodded. "Okay. I won't."

I left the Pokemon Center and headed to Azalea Town. I got Necia and Zena some more experience by battling the wild Pokemon on the way to Azalea Town.

* * *

On the way to the Union Cave, the cave that led to Azalea Town, I noticed that a Mareep was following us. I looked at the little sheep. "Why are you following us?" I asked. _"I-I wanted to join you on you journey,"_ he said timidly. I looked at the little sheep, and then sighed. I got down so I could be closer to him. "What's your name?" I asked. _"I-I'm Raiden,"_ he said timidly. "Welcome to the team Raiden," I said.

 _"Wait,"_ said Raiden, _"You can understand me?"_

 _"It's something she does,"_ said Necia while Zena nodded. I took out a pokeball, and Raiden pushed the button with his blue paw. "Well come on," I said. _"You're not gonna k-keep me in a pokeball?"_ asked Raiden. I shook my head. _"She doesn't do that,"_ said Zena. We kept going to the Union Cave.

* * *

Necia had finished her battle with a Zubat. The Cyndaquil ran over to me jumped in the air. I smiled and pet her head. "Good job Necia," I said. _"It's my turn now, right?"_ asked Zena. I nodded. _"A-and then m-me?"_ asked Raiden. I nodded again.

After I nodded to Raiden, a huge Pokemon appeared in front of us. I couldn't tell what it was because we were in the Union Cave, and the Pokemon's head practically touched the ceiling. "What the hell is that?" I said softly. The Pokemon finally came into view. _"Onix..."_ muttered Zena. "Zena!" I said, "Snap out of it and use Razor Leaf!" Zena looked shocked, and then nodded. A bunch of razor sharp leaves flew toward Onix. The super effective grass type move hit the rock type Onix. The Onix used Bind, and its tail wrapped around Zena. Even though Zena is a ghost type Pokemon, both me and other Pokemon can touch her. Zena screamed in pain. "No!" I said. I turned to Necia and Raiden. "We need to get in there!" I told her.

 _"Don't you think I would have already?!"_ answered Necia. Raiden and I looked at the Cyndaquil in shock. _"This is Zena's fight,"_ said Necia, _"We can't butt in now."_ I looked back up at the Pumpkaboo. She was freaking out and trying to get out of the Onix's grasp. "Zena!" I commanded, "Calm down and use Confuse Ray!" Zena looked panicked for a little bit more, and then she finally calmed down and used Confuse Ray. The Onix was confused, and let go of Zena. The Pumpkaboo was out of breath and tired. The Onix was thrashing around in its confusion, and it hit itself, as well as the walls of Union Cave. "Zena come back here!" I yelled. Zena basically fell toward me, and I caught her. Necia jumped on my shoulder, and I ran toward the end of the cave with Raiden close behind.

The Onix saw us leaving, and followed us. It had apparently snapped out of its confusion. "You've got to be kidding me," I muttered. I looked down at Zena. She was too weak to attack the Onix with another Razor Leaf. Then I thought about Necia, but then remembered that none of her moves would work on the Onix since she was a fire type Pokemon. And Raiden's moves wouldn't work since he was an electric type Pokemon. I tried to run faster, but the Onix was catching up to me. My eyes turned pink, and a rainbow colored beam came from me and went toward the Onix. It stopped chasing after us, and I stopped running. I looked at the Onix, and saw that it wasn't moving. It didn't even twitch. _"Is it dead?_ _"_ asked Necia. I starred at the Onix for a while longer, and then nodded. I sighed, "It's dead." Raiden's eyes widened. _"I-I can't b-believe it,"_ he said.

 _"It got what it deserved,"_ said Zena weakly, _"It tried to kill me!"_ I looked down at the Pumpkaboo. She looked really weak. I walked faster and faster, until I was running. Raiden had jumped on my left shoulder, while Necia stayed on my right. I got out of the cave, and saw that there was still another route to go through before Azalea Town. After I had taken a few steps into the route, it started raining. Necia growled and said, _"Just perfect. It's raining."_

"We'll be out of here soon," I said. I looked around, and kept running to Azalea Town. Some other Trainers tried to stop me, and I just ignored them. When I got to Azalea Town, it stopped raining. _The weather here is weird,_ I thought. I immediately looked for the orange roof that indicated the Pokemon Center. I ran into it, and fell over a guy with purple hair. He was dressed like a bug catcher. "Hey!" he said, "Why did you do that?!"

I ignored him and quickly got up. I rushed to the counter where Nurse Joy was. She looked at Zena and gasped. "Oh my! I'll help your Pumpkaboo right away!" I nodded and sat down in a chair. _It's so peaceful here that I forgot wild Pokemon can still kill you._ I looked down and saw that Necia was looking up at me from my lap, and Raiden was right next to her. _"Zena will be okay,"_ she asked, _"Right?"_ I nodded. Necia pouted. _"I forgot you don't talk much even when someone's trying to get you to."_

I then remembered the guy I knocked over when I first got in the Pokemon Center. I looked around, but I didn't see him. "I guess he left," I muttered. _"W-who?"_ asked Raiden. "The guy I knocked over when we got here," I answered. Necia and Raiden nodded in understanding. I looked up at the door where Nurse Joy had disappeared behind with Zena. The red light was on, and it was worrying me. Necia got on my shoulder, Raiden curled up on my left side, and I looked down, letting my bangs cover my eyes. _"Hey,"_ said Necia, _"Tell me what's wrong."_ I didn't answer her. _It's my fault Zena got hurt,_ I thought, _She has to be okay._

"I'm so stupid," I said silently. _"Huh?"_ said Raiden. "I can't believe I forgot about the wild Pokemon," I muttered. I knew both of my Pokemon were looking at me, especially Necia. I've never acted this way. _Calm down,_ I told myself, _You shouldn't be acting like this._ I took a deep breath in, and looked up. I saw Nurse Joy with Zena. Zena was floating around like nothing happened.

"You should be more careful," said Nurse Joy, "Wild Pokemon are very dangerous." I nodded. "I know," I said quietly. Zena floated toward me, and I pet her. She really liked when I pet the area under her face. "Thank you," I said. Nurse Joy smiled. "It's what I do. Just don't let her battle for a while, and she'll be fine." I nodded again and left the Pokemon Center.

I decided to give Raiden a chance to train so Zena and Necia could rest. I headed to another area of the town. It was where something called Slowpoke Well was. "You ready Raiden?" I asked. His fluffy fur crackled with electricity as a response. _"I can fight too!"_ said Zena. "You need to rest," I said sternly. Zena pouted, but it looked like she understood. We walked for a while, until a Zubat came out of nowhere. "Remember to be careful," I told Raiden. He understood. _"D-don't worry,"_ he said, _"I'll b-be fine."_

The Zubat used Supersonic. "Dodge!" I said. The Mareep successfully dodged and then used Thundershock. I smirked. _That's exactly what I was going to tell him to do._ Next, the Zubat used Leech Life. It flew down and hit Raiden, restoring some of the Zubat's health. _Alright,_ I thought, _Now he should use Thundershock again. It's super effective._ I was about to tell Raiden to use that move, but I didn't need to. Raiden did it, without me telling him to. The Zubat had fainted. I had decided not to kill any Pokemon unless it was for food, or they were trying to kill me. Raiden walked back to where I was, and he looked up at me. Zena floated down until she was next to Necia and Raiden.

 _"So how can we hear you when you don't say anything?"_ asked Zena. "You heard my thoughts?" I asked. _"Yeah we did,"_ said Necia, _"And we want to know why."_ Zena looked like she was thinking, while Raiden stayed quiet. I looked at her, and it looked like she just got an idea. _"Maybe it's because of your eyes!"_ she said. _"How can it be because of her eyes?"_ asked my Mareep. _"She has psychic powers,"_ said Zena, _"So that might be the reason why."_

"So we can communicate mentally because of my psychic type powers?" I muttered, "Interesting." _This could help out with battles,_ I thought. "Wait, did you three hear what I just thought?" All of my Pokemon shook their heads. _So I can still keep my own private thoughts._ "I have an idea," I said. The Cyndaquil, Pumpkaboo, and Mareep were waiting for me to continue. "We could use this in the gym battle," I said, "So the gym leader won't know what we're gonna do. I'll be able to explain a plan to you mid battle, and the opponent won't know a thing." They seemed to get the idea.

 _So does that sound like a good idea to you guys?_ I mentally asked. _"Yup!"_ they said at the same time. "We'll need to practice that a bit more," I said, "But for now, we get ready for the gym battle."

 _"When do you want to challenge the gym?"_ asked Zena. "Tomorrow," I answered. _"A-are we gonna t-train more?"_ asked Raiden. _Yup,_ I mentally said. All my Pokemon nodded and smiled. I walked further down the cave under the well, and a Slowpoke appeared. It looked at me, and the Slowpoke attacked Raiden with Water Gun. "Use Thundershock!" I said. Raiden used the move I told him to, and he knocked out the Slowpoke. _"That was awesome Raiden!"_ said Zena. Necia smirked and said, _"You did awesome!"_ Raiden looked down. _"T-thanks,"_ he said. I looked down at my Pokemon.

"Then let's keep training."

* * *

 **End of chapter three with over 3,000 words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Author's Note (not an update, sorry!)

**This is not an update, sorry! I have decided to rewrite this entire story, except some of the main parts, and the fact that it is in Johto. It will be posted later today, so yeah. The reason for this is that I really bullshitted the first chapter, and the rest after it. Now I have a better plan for a story, and I hope you will all enjoy it when I post it.**


	5. Ascent to the Stars

**The new fanfic has been posted. The title is Ascent to the Stars. I will explain in further detail there why this has been posted so late.**


End file.
